1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus using a film cartridge wherein a film is contained in a cartridge and a lead portion of the film is thrust and fed out of the cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a camera has been provided wherein such a film cartridge of a thrusting system is employed. Before the film cartridge is loaded in a camera body, the whole film including a lead portion of the film is contained in the cartridge, and when an initial loading is executed, which is done on a film loading in a camera body, a shaft of the film is driven, a lead portion of the film is thrust (film thrusting operation), and it is conveyed to a winding spool. Further, in the film cartridge, a recording section where photographing information is able to be recorded magnetically is arranged correspondingly to each film frame.
In a camera using such a film cartridge, it is able to use a used film cartridge by loading it again on a camera and feeding to a position of an unexposed frame after the film is rewound in its halfway such that not all frames are photographed (exposed). As the whole film including its lead portion is contained in the cartridge, an indicator is equipped for showing a usage (exposure) condition of the film so as to be seen from outside of the cartridge so that the film cartridge would be used again. As for the indicator, for example, an indicator may be employed, wherein it shows an exposure condition by means of an angle position of an index, which rotates with a film winding shaft arranged at an edge plane in a cartridge shaft direction, and the like. Moreover, as a bar code plate, which a cartridge data is coded, is also arranged so as to be rotatable with a film winding shaft unitedly, it is able to read and control an exposure condition of a film by detecting an angle position of the bar code plate and controlling so that the plate would stop at a predetermined angle position. It is constructed so that an indicator turns over its indication from "unexposed" to "exposed" after the film cartridge is loaded in a camera, an initial loading is executed once, and it is rewound and taken out.
However, in such a camera using the above-mentioned film cartridge, there is a case that an initial loading operation, which is executed by a film feeding mechanism on loading a cartridge in the camera, can not be executed (a fail of film thrusting) due to some condition, for example; a condition that a film winding up operation can not be executed normally due to an abnormal stop of a feeding motor on winding up operation in each release, or a condition that a magnetic recording, which is executed on winding operation, is not executed normally. When such conditions occurs, a sequence for rewinding and taking out the film cartridge may be executed so as to proceed to a re-initial loading. In such a case, if an indicator showing an exposure condition is set its indication at "exposed" in accordance to a film rewinding, it is unfavorable because the film has not used (unexposed film).
To the contrary, it is possible to set an indicator so as to show "partially exposed" and use a film again. Although in case that an operation for feeding to an unexposed frame can not be executed normally, and a double exposing may be occurred, since there is a possibility that a magnetically recorded data is abnormal.